


Art {a bowl of rice and maybe some miso soup}

by jazzy2may



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: I have been meaning to post this for a while as a gift to the author of the Naruto story: "A bowl of rice and maybe some miso soup" by artsies.
Kudos: 33





	Art {a bowl of rice and maybe some miso soup}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artsies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A bowl of rice and maybe some miso soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715683) by [artsies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsies/pseuds/artsies). 



I have loved this story and keep watching for updates. Thank you artsies for writing such a unique story that gives me, and I am sure, many others, a great deal of joy. 


End file.
